


The Truth About Cats and Dogs

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Knotting Dildos, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Rhett and Link become roommates in college. Link is a werecat who decides to hide his were species due to social prejudices. But how will that secret affect his relationship with Rhett when they start to fall for each other?Follow me on tumblr for early updates!
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Male Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 38
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who followed along on tumblr for the early updates! Hopefully some time next week will begin the early updates for ch 2! Follow me @outofnowhere82!
> 
> Thank you soho-x for being my beta and great source of encouragement 💖

Link was about halfway done unpacking his things when he heard the door to his dorm open. "Hello? Anybody else here yet?" A deep voice called out. He stepped out into the common room and saw the tallest alpha he had ever encountered in his life. He wasn't sure what species the were was, but he reeked of alpha pheromones, a spicy musk and apple wood smell hovering around him. Link had to concentrate on not letting his own omega pheromones respond in kind and could feel his skin flush and heart beat a little faster. 

Realizing that he was staring, Link shook his head, smiled, and stuck his hand out. "Link. Nice to meet you."

Rhett gave him a big, toothy grin and shook his hand. "Another were. Awesome. Humans are nice and all, but us weres gotta stick together."

"Uh, yeah," Link agreed. Rhett's much larger hand engulfed Link's, who was practically overcome with the urge to bare his neck to the larger were. 

Noticing Link's tension, Rhett chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't go all overbearing alpha on you. I'm basically a giant puppy dog."

"Wolf, then?" Link asked, only slightly relieved at Rhett’s assurances. He wasn't one to care what species of were someone was, and weres  _ could _ interbreed so there were mixes out there, but notoriously werewolves and werecats didn't get along. 'Cats generally thought of 'wolves as too extroverted and annoying, and 'wolves claimed that 'cats were too aloof and stuck up. As a result, they had a tendency to stick to their own packs and prides, respectively. 

"Yup," Rhett answered, popping the p. "Do you know what our other roommates are?"

Link shook his head. "Nah, they aren't here yet, so I haven't met them." Something told Link to keep quiet about his species for the time being. It seemed like Rhett assumed that he was a 'wolf, and for now he wasn't going to say anything to the contrary. 

Later, when the other two guys arrived, it was determined that Benji was a human and Jesse was another 'wolf. When Rhett threw his arms around him and Jesse's shoulders, proclaiming how cool it was that they had their own little wolf pack right there in their dorm, Link did his best to smile and not maintain direct contact with him. 

~°~°~°~°~

Link quickly noticed one thing about living with a couple of dogs, they were messy, messy, messy. As cliche as it was, Link liked being clean. He liked his den being clean. Benji wasn't  _ too _ bad, at least he put his dirty dishes in the sink, but Rhett and Jesse left their stuff everywhere. He actually bought Jesse a hamper, because seeing the ever growing pile of dirty laundry on the floor was grating his nerves. 

In the common room, Link was always putting dirty dishes in the sink, throwing away empty wrappers and drink bottles, and even though they had a schedule on whose turn it was to clean the dishes, Link always seemed to be the one putting them away after they dried. 

But his dorm mates were all pretty nice. Benji had lots of questions about being a were, since the small town he grew up in only had two were families in the whole school district. Jesse was quiet but a polite roommate, other than the dirty laundry, and while they weren't exactly chummy, on the weekends when Rhett tried to get everyone involved in a dorm game night, things went well enough between all of them. 

Now Rhett… Link wasn't sure what to make of him. They actually got along great. They were both engineering majors and had a few classes together, which led to studying together and hanging out between classes. He had to actively stop himself but all from climbing into Rhett's lap when they sat next to each other on the couch. Rhett tolerated, and seemed to welcome, Link getting close and leaning their shoulders together or pressing their together for comfort but joked a few times about being too old for "puppy piles." Link just smiled and agreed, even though 'cats had no problem full on cuddling with friends and Link was missing that contact greatly. 

The problem was, a month later, Link still wasn't sure how to tell Rhett that he was a 'cat and not a 'wolf. Rhett wasn't outright prejudiced or hateful towards 'cats like some people, but he did have a habit of making jokes about things that made fun of 'cat behavior, like Link's need for the dorm to be clean. Rhett teased him about it often, but Link just played it off like  _ someone _ had to do the cleaning or they'd be living in squalor. Rhett would just chuckle and call him a good little kitty.

Link loved and hated how every time his body just wanted to preen at what it saw as praise. 

~°~°~°~°~

Rhett slammed the door as he entered the common room. "Freaking 'cats!" he grumbled, throwing his backpack on the floor next to the couch and flopping down beside Link. Link looked up from his book and raised his eyebrows in question at Rhett’s outburst. 

"Okay, so do you know that 'cat, John? Redhead? Real stuck up?" Rhett asked. 

Link cringed and wrinkled his nose. He knew the 'cat Rhett was talking about, and he was every bit the stereotypical 'cat, for sure. Not only standoffish with strangers, but practically hissed at people who tried to interact with him. He was smart, got good grades, and always walked around preening after getting a good grade on a test. Link didn't know what Rhett was going to say, but he was fairly certain that he was going to agree with the 'wolf.

"I can tell that you do," Rhett confirmed, shaking his head in annoyance. "So Mr. Brown assigned us to partners for this project. The first thing John does when I go over to him is hiss at me that he has to work with  _ 'some dog,' _ then he's all 'this is how things are gonna go' and yadda yadda. Just really pissed me off. You know I never have a bad word to say about 'cats!" Rhett protested.

Snorting, Link countered, "Except when you call me 'kitty.'"

"Aw, don't be like that," Rhett said, bumping his shoulder against Link. "That's just teasing between a couple honorary pack mates."

Link's mouth dropped. "You see me as a pack mate?" He knew on his end that he saw Rhett as a pride mate, and suspected that Rhett might see him as pack, but hearing him say it made butterflies flutter in Link's stomach. 

"Yeah, of course," Rhett confirmed, nonchalantly. "But seriously, John," he said, redirecting the conversation, "he's just...such a  _ 'cat, _ you know?"

Unable to disagree with Rhett, Link sighed. "Yeah, I know. He's the type of guy that makes all 'cats look bad."

Rhett gave him kind of a confused look, but then shrugged it off. "Yeah, sure. Anyway, I have to work with that jerk on a project that's worth 30% of our grade, which is just fantastic."

"Well, try not to stress about it," Link said, bumping into Rhett and rubbing his head against Rhett's jaw once before catching his and sitting back straight.

Rhett started to fidget beside him and Link worried for a moment that he had given himself away. "Hey, Link,?" Rhett finally asked, and Link was just barely able to pick up a slight waver in his voice.

"Hmm?"

"So, I know I always joke about being too old for puppy piles, but… well, the two of us wouldn't necessarily constitute a  _ pile, _ and… and, well I'm just kinda worked up from class today and maybe it'd be nice…" Rhett trailed off. 

Biting back a huge smile, Link giggled. "Why don't you put in a movie and we can...watch it together," Link suggested. When Rhett got up to put something in, Link couldn't help but whisper, "puppy dog," earning him a scowl from Rhett and making him burst out laughing. 

~°~°~°~°~

After their first time cuddling, Rhett seemed more comfortable asking Link to do it again. He didn't really ask outright, but he'd start complaining about one thing or another and Link would suggest pizza and a movie, then he'd go grab a blanket while Rhett called in their order. It kind of became their code. If Rhett agreed, he needed some tactile comfort. If Rhett declined, Link never pushed him, but he did feel a sense of loss whenever Rhett decided to just push through without him. 

Part of that loss was because as the semester dragged on, Link got closer to his heat. He'd had one over the summer around his birthday, which meant he was due for another some time after Thanksgiving. He had a little bit of time since it was only the beginning of October, but Rhett’s birthday was coming up, and apparently his rut, which had Link a little nervous. 

He liked the alpha, thought he smelled good on a normal day, and they had assumed the roles of pack/pride mates with each other already. Link was seriously worried that Rhett’s rut would trigger his own heat, making him not only out himself as a 'cat, but have him hollering for Rhett to mate him. He really didn't know what he would do if that happened. 

~°~°~°~°~

Link could smell Rhett getting back from basketball practice before he saw him. He was glad he was behind a closed door, because Rhett's usual spicy sweet scent was overwhelming. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, not surprised when his dick gave a happy twitch in his pants. 

He was going to do it, he was going to tell Rhett. He didn't know how much longer he could keep suppressing his body's response to Rhett, and if Rhett was going to be coming home from practice smelling like this often, then he needed to do something about his secret. 

Rhett was chugging a bottle of water when Link stepped out of his room. "Hey, bo. Good practice?"

With a growl, Rhett crushed the empty bottle and threw it in the general direction of the trash can. "I wish. There's these two damn 'cats on the team who think they are  _ soooo _ special. I mean, yeah they have speed, I'm just out of practice. Gimme a couple weeks and then I wanna see those freaking felines get past me."

Link cringed. It seemed like every time he thought about revealing himself to Rhett another 'cat did something to piss him off. "Just see it as a good challenge to overcome?" Link offered, grabbing a drink he didn't really want from the fridge and heading back towards his room to sulk.

"Oh, don't worry, I will overcome," Rhett said, smirking. 

Link rolled his eyes and smiled. "And go shower. You reek."

"You just can't handle all this alpha goodness," Rhett called out as Link shut the door behind him. He knew Rhett was teasing, but he was also right. 

~°~°~°~°~

Rhett was at basketball practice, Benji was with his girlfriend, Jesse was gone for the weekend, and Link couldn't be happier. After a week of Rhett coming home from practice without showering, their dorm was saturated with his alpha pheromones. Link really should be opening a window to let the smell dissipate, but he was comfy in bed, half hard and if he had to guess, his ass was definitely at least moist.

Deciding that he could open the windows after he jerked off, he reached into his boxers and gave a light rub over his shaft. He instantly hardened in his own hand. Inhaling deeply before letting loose a sigh, Link caught a concentrated dose of Rhett's scent, triggering the memory of Rhett studying on his bed with him the day before. 

Link flipped onto his stomach and buried his nose into the spot in the sheets where Rhett’s scent was strongest. Already he could feel himself getting wet and he reached under his bed to grab a toy out of his bag.

Staying on his stomach, Link pulled his knees underneath him. He shoved his pants down off his ass and down to his knees, the cool air hitting the slick between his cheeks and sending a shiver up his spine. Focusing on Rhett's scent, he reached his hand holding the toy back and let the tip tease his rim.

He wondered how Rhett would treat him if they were to mate during his heat. Would he be slow and tease orgasm after orgasm out of Link before finally sheathing himself straight to the hilt? But as Link let his mind wander, he picked up on the extra sharpness of Rhett's scent, indicating his impending rut. No, Rhett would take him fast and hard, not caring about Link's pleasure, only chasing his own. 

Link shoved the toy inside of himself fast, the sudden stretch making him gasp into his sheets. In his mind, it was perfect. Rhett over him, stretching and filling him completely, satisfying his omega needs.

He was so lost in his fantasy that Link didn't hear the outer door to their dorm open, or soft footsteps stop outside his bedroom door. And when the scent of sweaty alpha became overwhelming as he shoved the knot of his toy in deep, Link thought it was just his imagination. 

Link came onto the sheet below him, never having touched his dick. The alpha's scent drifted away, along with the haze of his orgasm. He pulled the toy out of himself when he noticed the time. Rhett would be home soon and he needed to wash his bed sheets and open his window. 

As Link carried his laundry quickly down to the student washeteria, he was so focused on getting out before Rhett returned from practice, he didn't even hear the shower running. 

  
  


~°~°~°~°~

"Link! My man!"

Link looked up to see Rhett standing in his doorway. "Uh, hey, Rhett. What's up?" he asked, tentative for a reason he couldn't put his finger on. 

"I joined the Luna Club," Rhett said, excitement showing on his face. "You should join, too! They seem pretty chill. Night of the full moon every month there's a potluck dinner, followed by shifting and a big run through the woods!"

Jesse was at his desk on the other side of the room working on school work, and he turned around to catch Link's response. Link tried to look thoughtful as he answered. "I don't know, I've got a full schedule and-"

"Oh, come on, we have the same schedule," Rhett said, cutting him off. "Plus it's only one night a month. You and I slack off together at least once a week."

Blushing, Link knew Rhett was right, but wasn't sure how to get himself out of it without coming clean. 

"That sounds fun, I'm totally in," Jesse said, smiling at Rhett and looking pointedly at Link. Rhett grinned back at Jesse then also focused on Link, making him very uncomfortable. 

"I, uh- I'll definitely think about it and let you know, Rhett. Promise," Link said, ready for the conversation to be over. 

Disappointment flashed across Rhett's face as his smile fell. "Sure, man. Guess I just wanted to let you know…"

Link sighed when Rhett walked out and headed towards his own room. He had no idea what to do. He was deep in thought when Jesse spoke, making him jump and almost fall off his bed.

"When are you gonna tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Link asked, hoping that Jesse hadn't figured out his secret. 

Jesse rolled his eyes. "That you're not a 'wolf."

"What?" Link squeaked. "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious to everyone but Rhett, and I think he's just blind cuz he likes you. From what I understand, his dad's not crazy about interspecies relations."

"Rhett likes me?" Link asked, his brain shocked by that bit of information. 

"Oh my word. The two of you, I swear," Jesse huffed. "Everyone can see what's happening except for yourselves."

"Wait, but, if his dad is against interspecies relations," Link said, finally catching up to the rest of what Jesse had said, "wouldn’t it be in my best interest  _ not _ to tell him?"

Jesse shrugged. "Really it's none of my business, it just seems like a dick move to let the guy fall for you while lying about a pretty big part of yourself. But like I said, not really my business. I guess I was just curious if you were ever gonna  _ let the cat out of the bag, _ so to speak."

Link's stomach started twisting in knots, knowing that Jesse was right. He liked Rhett, and if Rhett  _ was  _ entertaining the idea of them dating, and if he was lucky then one day mating, he deserved to know what he was getting into. He sighed, shoving his books off the bed and crawling under his blanket. As he wrapped himself up tight, he wished that he could call Rhett in to lay with him, but knew Rhett wouldn't agree without knowing why he was upset. He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. 

**~°~°~°~°~**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  


Rhett hated his rut. A lot of guys used it as an excuse to be assholes to omegas, or even the occasional human, but Rhett was a better alpha than that. Still… His emotions would be all over the place for a few weeks before his rut hit. This time it seemed worse. Either his rut was coming early this time, or he was feeling the effects of the hormonal upheaval sooner. 

Either way, he was sure Link had something to do with it. He knew his inner alpha saw Link as pack and a potential mate. And ever since Rhett got back from basketball practice early the week before and had smelled Link getting himself off, either his skin was crawling from trying to hold back his domineering nature around Link, or he was stopping himself from pulling Link into his lap and burying his nose in Link's neck. 

Link's smell was so unique. There was some about it that Rhett couldn't put his finger on it, but Rhett was just about ready to spend the rest of his life trying to figure it out. Which was ridiculous because Link hadn't shown any interest beyond a temporary pack bond. Rhett wondered if there was anything he could do to convince Link that they could be more than that.

~°~°~°~°~

Stepping back from the sink, Rhett assessed his work. The sink was empty and the stains steel was shining, the counter was cleared off and wiped down, the dishes were running in the dishwasher, and Link should be back from class any minute. Rhett was confident that this would show Link that he was more than just an alpha. He was mate potential, with the ability to help his mate out when he would be occupied with other activities. Like nursing their children. 

Rhett smiled at nothing, lost in his fantasy, when the door squeaked open and Link walked in. By the time Rhett noticed Link was back, his dorm mate was watching him with a confused and concerned look on his face. "Uhh, you okay, Rhett?" Link asked, setting his book bag on the floor by the couch. 

Rhett coughed, then smiled at Link. "Yeah, of course. Just got lost in thought."

"Oooookay," Link replied. 

"I, uh- I cleaned the kitchen for you," Rhett said, nodding toward their small kitchen area.

"For  _ me?" _ Link asked, raising one eyebrow. 

"Uh, yeah," Rhett replied, furrowing his brows, a little confused on why Link didn't seem happier. "I mean, I guess for all of us, but since you usually do most of the cleaning, I thought I'd do it this time to give you a break."

"Ahhhh." Link huffed a small laugh and rolled his eyes. "Maybe now that you know the work won't kill you, you can do it more often." Link was smiling and his eyes were twinkling, yet somehow Rhett thought he might be making fun of him. 

Regardless, Rhett was pretty sure Link appreciated his effort, so he was going to count it as a win. "Yeah, of course. Anything for you, brother."

~°~°~°~°~

C+. He got a C+ on his English Lit paper. Sure he only needed to pass, since the class was required but not relevant to his major. Still, maybe he could get some sympathy out of Link for the low grade. Rhett was using just about any excuse lately to get Link to comfort him. The more attached he became to the omega, the more he craved the physical contact. He hoped that Link was feeling the same effects. 

With a sigh, Rhett looked at the door to his dorm. He strongly wanted to believe that Link enjoyed comforting him as much as he enjoyed being comforted, but he couldn't be sure. It wasn’t like Link ever came to him when he was upset about something. And Rhett knew Link was a little bundle of nerves. Maybe he was missing Link's cues? It wasn’t like Rhett ever directly asked to be comforted, Link just figured it out and developed a system for them. Maybe he should pay closer attention. 

Making sure that he had on his "I'm not completely okay, but I'm an alpha and going to act like I am" face on, Rhett went into the dorm. Immediately upon stepping inside, he could smell Link. Rose and sandlewood filled his nose, and if he had truly been upset, just that scent would have him relaxing. He almost groaned at how bad he had it for his dorm mate. He only hoped that when he did actually approach Link about a relationship, he wasn't rejected. 

Link must have heard him come in, because his head popped out of his room without Rhett having to go looking for him. "Hey," Link greeted him with a smile, then looked at him and seemed to reconsider. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rhett replied, giving Link a sad half grin as he stepped fully out of his room. "Well, nothing big. Just disappointed in my lit grade. Guess I didn't understand Sylvia Plath and omegas as much as I thought I did."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, eyes wide in shock. "Let me see. I know I'm just one omega, but you seem to understand me okay."

"Maybe there's something special about you," Rhett teased. 

Link's face flushed a light pink as he skimmed Rhett's paper. "Your professor must be a beta, because  _ he  _ doesn't understand omegas. I mean, you missed the mark on a couple things, but I've read this book and I'd say this is at least a B paper."

"Thanks," Rhett said, smiling softly at Link while he watched him finish reading. 

Looking up, Link noticed Rhett's staring and startled for a moment at the intense scrutiny, but quickly composed himself. "Why don't I order something from the diner down the road? Burgers and chocolate pudding?"

"Sounds perfect." He couldn't resist another small smile. Link knew him so well. "Movie?" Rhett asked, both hopeful and trying to remain nonchalant. 

Link smiled. "Absolutely."

~°~°~°~°~

When Rhett awoke, he could tell that his rut was now days, maybe even hours away. He was achy all over, grumpy beyond his normal morning grumpy, and could feel a low level arousal coursing through him. He forced himself to get up and take a cold shower, then headed to the kitchen area. 

At once he noticed Link furiously scrubbing an already clean counter. "Hey, whoa-whoa. What'd that counter ever do to you? Especially at 9am on a Saturday?"

Link hunched his shoulders, drawing in on himself. "You're right, it's not the counter's fault. I just...have a lot of nervous energy, I guess."

"Hmm, at 9 o'clock in the morning?"

"Is there a  _ good _ time to have an excess of nerves, Rhett?" Link all but snapped at him.

"Okay, fair enough," Rhett acquiesced. Taking a moment to really get a read on Link, Rhett noticed that his hands were trembling more than normal, and his eyes were slightly bloodshot. Like he had spent the night tossing and turning. "How about I make some coffee? And I bought some Vienna sausages the other day. I can throw together some kolaches?"

As Rhett rolled the mini sausages inside of biscuits, he considered what might be bothering Link. Was it a coincidence that Link was so on edge the same morning that he could feel that his heat was imminent? Could he be reacting to Rhett? Of course, it didn't seem to be a good reaction, so maybe he didn't actually want that to be what was going on with Link. 

Kolaches rolled and in the oven, Rhett looked over at Link on the couch, watching Saturday morning cartoons, and smiled. He went to his room real quick to grab a blanket before joining Link on the couch. 

When Rhett settled the blanket over their laps, Link tensed, then relaxed against Rhett's side. Sliding an arm along the back of the couch and settling his hand on Link's neck and letting his fingertips trail along the bottom of his hairline, he asked, "Is there anything else I can do? Some way I can help?"

Link gave a shuddering sigh and buried his head in Rhett's chest. Surprised by Link's reaction, he gently wrapped his arms around Link and lowered his head against Link's hair. 

It was obvious to Rhett that Link hadn't showered yet that morning, his scent pervading Rhett's nostrils. Without any conscious intent, Rhett lowered his head more and began gently running his lips up and down Link's neck leaving a trail of light kisses.

Link stiffened and pushed away from Rhett, causing Rhett to realize what he had just been doing. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Link! I don't know what came over me!"

Chuckling nervously, Link answered, "Your rut. I can smell it coming. You smell amazing." Rhett blinked in surprise. Link thought he smelled amazing? "And I'm… I'm against where that was going. I mean, I can imagine how ruts are, I get heats, so-" 

Link was rambling and Rhett was trying to keep up. Did Link  _ like _ him or was he just hoping for mutual help in their heats and ruts? He was trying to wrap his head around it when he caught Link's next sentence. 

"But if we, if we do that…. There's something I need to tell you first. Something about me," Link said, pausing. He nervously glanced back and forth between Rhett's eyes and his hands folded in his lap. "I-I'm not a werewolf."

Now Rhett was thoroughly confused. "But I can smell you!" Rhett insisted. "You're an omega!"

"I am an omega," Link agreed. "But I'm not a were _ wolf." _

"What are you saying, Link?" Rhett asked, his confusion starting to border on anger as he was unable to understand what Link was getting at and why Link wouldn't just be straight with him.

"I'm saying…" Link took a deep breath, "I'm saying that I'm a were _ cat. _ And you need to know. Especially if...this...goes any further, physically or romantically."

"Romantically? A 'cat?" Rhett mumbled to himself as he stood up and began pacing. "A freaking  _ cat, _ man." Rhett wasn't sure, entirely, if his annoyance and disdain was because Link wasn't what he thought he was, or because Link had lied to him. 

"I can't believe…" Rhett continued his pacing and talking to himself, "I can't believe you lied to me. I can't believe you acted like we were pack, I can't believe your smell… I got off on it," Rhett whispered. 

Realizing he was speaking out loud, he looked over at Link, who was now sitting wide eyed on the couch. "I'm so sorry, Rhett," Link began, standing up and starting to go towards Rhett. "Every time I started to tell you, you'd start on a tirade about 'cats. Then when I found out about your dad being against interspecies relationships… Well, I just decided it'd be better not to say anything." As he walked slowly toward Rhett, Rhett was retreating backwards. "I didn't think you'd want anything besides a temporary pack bond, so I didn't think it'd become an issue."

"Temporary pack bond?" Rhett laughed. "For weeks now I've been trying to figure out how to approach you about mating. Now I find out this?"

"Rhett, I-"

BZZZZZZ, the oven timer interrupted what Link was going to say.

"I-I gotta go." Rhett walked out of the dorm and out of the building before realizing he didn't have shoes on.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need to know what happens next, the beginning of chapter 3 will start posting today on tumblr @outofnowhere82


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is continued light angst in this chapter. If you're waiting for the boys to be on talking terms again, wait for the next chapter. I'll warn you now, though, I've been in the Texas winter storm fiasco and now we have an ice storm coming in on top of our half melted snow. I've lived in Pennsylvania and am an avid camper, so the snow, ice, and power loss isn't as bad for me as others but the whole family stuck in the head for a week doesn't have me in the mindset to write. Hopefully next week will be normal lol. Follow my tumblr @outofnowhere82 for updates and early postings of stories.

As the weekend went on, Rhett felt worse and worse. Partially because Link had been avoiding him since the morning before, and partially because his rut was fully upon him. He was sore, cranky, and  _ so _ incredibly horny. And his mind was in shambles over Link's confession. 

It wasn’t that Link was a 'cat, well not entirely, but that he hadn't ever told him. Link being a 'cat didn't make Rhett feel any different about him. Sure, it was going to make meeting the parents awkward on both sides. And okay, maybe Rhett wasn't always the most neutral on his thoughts about 'cats, but Link should have known he would be different to Rhett. Right? 

Rhett tossed and turned in his bed, groaning at his physical and mental discomfort. He kept going over and over in his head how often he made disparaging comments about 'cats in front of Link.  _ Because he thought Link was a wolf! _ But Rhett supposed that really wasn't an excuse. Still, Link should have  _ told _ him. 

Rhett really didn't know if he should be mad, be going to apologize to Link, or taking care of the raging erection in his shorts. This was certainly not the rut he had been hoping for a few days ago…

~°~°~°~°~

Link could smell Rhett, even through two doors. Jesse was largely unaffected by it, since betas didn't have the same sense of smell. Link, on the other hand, was slowly losing his mind. 

Rhett's pheromones were overwhelming and he had had to change his underwear twice already from his body responding and producing slick. The omega in him wanted to crawl to Rhett's room on his hands and knees and offer himself to Rhett to use for comfort. It wouldn't be a real mating, now that Rhett probably hated him, but he knew an alpha couldn't find true relief during their without knotting, and an alpha couldn't properly knot without an omega. 

_ But, _ Link's rational mind reminded him, Rhett was most definitely mad at him for keeping his species a secret. And even if he did accept Link's company for his rut, it wouldn't change anything in the long run. If anything, it could make things worse. So, Link grabbed a change of clothes, peeked out his door to make sure Rhett was still in his room, then ran for the bathroom and a cold shower. 

~°~°~°~°~

The duration of Rhett's rut had been miserable for both Rhett and Link. Link could smell Rhett's constant low level arousal, Rhett could smell Link's physical reaction, but neither made the move to talk to the other. They were both too emotional and didn't want hormones tainting their decisions. So they each suffered in silence. 

The week following Rhett's rut wasn't much better. Link wanted to talk to Rhett, wanted to apologize, but he didn't know what to say. Plus, not only was Rhett not speaking to him or sitting with him in class, which he expected, but all Link got when he so much as looked at Rhett was a stone face in return. 

In reality, Rhett missed Link more than he could have imagined. He hadn't realized how comfortable he had gotten with Link. How much he craved Link's scent around him all of the time. He spent the week torn between wanting to apologize for his part in the mix up and still hurt that Link never told him the truth. 

There was a Halloween party in a few days that they were supposed to go to together. The plan had been that Link would be wearing an "I'm with stupid" t-shirt and Rhett would wear the "stupid" shirt. Now, he wasn't sure what to do. 

~°~°~°~°~

Link sat in the library, tired of staring at the four walls in his room while he avoided Rhett. He had planned on skipping the Halloween party the next night, but Jesse wanted him to go with him, since he wasn't going with Rhett. Link suspected Jesse really just wanted him to stop sitting on his bed and wallowing. 

So now he was in the back of the library googling "lame Halloween costume" because he really didn't feel up to putting a lot of effort into something to wear. He wouldn't try at all except it was a costume party and reportedly the guy throwing it wouldn't let anyone in not in costume. 

As he scrolled, Link saw a page titled  _ 10 best punny Halloween costumes  _ and a thumbnail of a girl in a dress with a sash that said "apology." Confused and intrigued, he clicked the link. Scrolling until he found the costume he was looking for, he realized that the costume was supposed to be a "formal apology." He didn't think the dress the girl in the picture was wearing was very formal, but he did wonder if it was something he should consider. He had a sport coat and slacks. And maybe,  _ maybe, _ if Rhett saw him he would realize that Link wanted to apologize to him. 

With a sigh, Link clicked shut his phone. It was probably a dumb idea, Rhett might not even go to the party, but maybe Jesse was right. Maybe he should stop wallowing and try  _ something  _ to fix things with Rhett. 

~°~°~°~°~

"Just put them on," Benji snapped at Rhett, who was sitting on his bed and staring at the blank name stickers in his lap. "Unless you have a better last minute idea?"

Rhett sighed. "No." He began writing random names on the tags and sticking them all over him. As Benji had explained it, he was going as "identity theft." Not that he cared. Basically, his rut was over and he was hoping for a distraction. 

"Look," Benji said, sitting down on his bed, having already changed into his toga costume, "I get that you and Link had some kind of lover's spat or something, but you're distress is so bad even  _ I _ can smell it. Pull it together, at least for tonight. Damn, man."

Shocked by his roommate's forwardness, Rhett just blinked at him for a moment. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was affecting you. I'll...try not to let my emotions bleed out so much."

"Yeah, thanks. Now hurry up so we can meet Marissa and get to the party."

◇◇◇

Rhett kinda wished he had stayed home. He was hanging out with some of his pals from the Luna Club, slowly nursing his beer. They were alright guys, and any other time he probably would be having a great time, maybe introducing Link to them, convincing him to join the club, too.

Rhett did a full body shiver, trying to shake the melancholy off of him. Jake and Philip were laughing at something Rhett missed and didn't notice. Taking another sip of beer, Rhett scanned the room and noticed him.

He had never seen Link in anything other than jeans and print tees, so the fitted stack and sport coat made his own pants feel a little tighter as he took it all in. Link looked really good. The sash he was wearing sort of threw Rhett off, though. Was he supposed to be some kind of omega beauty contestant? 

Then Link turned and Rhett could see the front of the sash. "Apology," it read. Rhett still didn't totally get it, but maybe Link was trying to extend an olive branch? He excused himself from the conversation he wasn't paying attention to anyway, and started walking towards Link. He missed Link so much and wanted to see if he at least had anything more to say to him. 

Halfway across the room, Rhett saw Marcus, an alpha from their statistics class walk up to Link and hand him a drink, then lean in and whisper something in his ear. Link smiled at Marcus and started walking toward the door that led to the back door. Marcus slid behind Link and placed a hand on the small of Link's back. 

Rhett remained frozen in the middle of the living room, watching them walk away. 

~°~°~°~°~

Marcus was an okay sort, Link supposed. He was nice to look at, anyway. About Link's height, jet black hair, big brown eyes, and a dark olive complexion. And his personality wasn't  _ bad, _ per se, he just… He wasn't Rhett, if Link was being honest with himself. 

But Rhett wasn't talking to him anymore, and Link had seen Rhett around earlier so he knew his dorm mate was there. But Rhett obviously thought his attempt at an apology was as lame as he was trying to convince himself it wasn't. 

Marcus  _ was _ talking to Link, though. 

"So where's that alpha you're usually hanging around with?" Marcus asked, once they were outside and in a slightly quieter space than inside had been. "I saw him around and you guys are usually attached at the hip."

Link gave a sad half grin and shrugged. "Not anymore, I guess. We...kinda had a falling out. I-I don't really want to talk about it, if that's okay."

"Sure, no problem," Marcus replied easily. "I just wanted to be sure I wasn't encroaching on anything there."

"Nooo," Link replied, cautiously and sighed. "There was never going to be anything there, anyway. He's from a conservative family and I'm…. Well, I'm a 'cat. Turns out, that didn’t sit well with him."

"Ahh." Marcus leaned casually against the house and regarded Link for a moment, a light grin on his face. "Well, I don't mind that you're a 'cat. I can take people on a case by case basis and not lump a whole species together. I mean, if you're interested, I definitely am."

Link hesitated. He didn't like the implication that Rhett was prejudiced, he knew that he was as responsible, or even moreso, for their falling out than Rhett was. But Rhett definitely seemed to be standing his ground. Marcus didn't care what Link was, and as he watched Marcus watching him, he decided what the hell. Marcus was attractive, smart, and seemed nice enough. Maybe he'd be a good distraction while he got some space from Rhett. 

"Maybe," Link finally said, giving a smile that he hoped came off as flirtatious. 

Marcus beamed back at him. "Then how about we go refill these drinks and then I think I saw some people playing darts upstairs. We could play a game?"

Link laughed. "Well, I'm horrible at darts, so it's a guaranteed win for you."

"Don't worry, I don't mind giving you a few pointers," Marcus said with a wink, sliding his arm around Link's waist and leading him back inside. 

~°~°~°~°~

Rhett had barely seen Link over the last week, but now the reason was because Link hadn't been around the dorms. Rhett suspected Link was spending his free time with Marcus and that made his skin bristle. He was so glad that tonight was the Luna Club run. Hopefully he could get some energy out running and rough housing in his wolf form.

The moon was bright in the sky when Rhett showed up at the club's meeting place. He quickly threw his clothes in a locker and jogged out to where a small group had gathered.  _ Hey Jake,  _ he thought at his pal, bumping shoulders when he got close enough. 

_ Hey-o, Rhett!  _ Jake playfully nipped at his legs in response.  _ Have a good week?  _

Rhett shrugged as best he could in his wolf form.  _ Had better. Had worse.  _ Jake seemed like he was going to say something else when Rhett caught a scent and whipped his head around. 

Since Rhett hadn't known about Link being a cat until a few weeks ago, he had obviously never seen Link in his wolf form. That didn't mean that he didn't immediately recognize, without a doubt, the cat walking out of the changing room-or the wolf he had seen enough times to absolutely know was Marcus beside him. 

At first, Rhett just watched the two of them. He wasn't sure what he had expected Link to look like as a cat, or what kind of cat he would be, but now that he knew he thought Link was just as stunning in his were form. Link was a lynx, about half the size of most of the wolves, but twice the size of the housecat types in the group. His coat was a stunning salt and pepper mix, and something about the tufts on his ears made Rhett want to smile. 

Link and Marcus were walking close together, which had Rhett's blood pumping, but what had he expected? He had pushed Link away. Yes he wanted to make up, but Link didn't know that. Link was an omega, groomed by society to look for a mate. 

Rhett was trying to keep his jealousy in check when Marcus rubbed his cheek against Link's and then licked his muzzle. It was a blatant claiming of Link in front of the group and suddenly Rhett's wolf was seeing red. Without even realizing he had moved, Rhett suddenly found himself in front of the pair, head lowered in challenge and growling at Marcus. 

~°~°~°~°~

Link was really starting to like Marcus. Not as much as he liked Rhett-and boy did he not try to over analyze everything that had happened with Rhett and led to their falling out-but Marcus was a gentleman, intelligent, and tried to be funny, although most of his jokes Link ended up finding amusing only because of how funny Marcus thought they were. 

When Marcus invited Link to join him for a Luna run, at first Link had hesitated because he didn't want to run into Rhett, but ultimately decided that eventually they'd run into him by virtue of going to the same school and being dorm mates. When Marcus had subtly marked Link, he had been surprised but also excited that the alpha was willing to let everyone know about their relationship. 

Then, as if out of nowhere, Rhett was suddenly in front of them, snapping and snarling and obviously about to challenge Marcus. Link was in shock, but quickly stepped in between the two alphas, not really sure which one he was wanting to protect. 

_ Rhett, _ Link hissed.  _ What are you doing?  _

Rhett's eyes were narrowed at Marcus.  **_He_ ** _ was marking you, _ Rhett said, as if that explained everything. 

_ And? _ Link huffing.  _ Not like you were ever going to.  _ Link was surprised when Rhett's eyes flashed surprise at him before settling back on Marcus. 

_ I might have, I- _

_ Link, do I need to- _ Marcus started to interrupt, which made Rhett start to growl, and Link rushed forward to press himself against Rhett and looked back at Marcus over his shoulder. 

_ Maybe you should go, Marcus. I'll...catch up to you later.  _

Rhett continued to let out a low growl as Marcus backed away. Link breathed a sigh of relief when Marcus had joined another group, and that he hadn't tried to be affectionate one last time before leaving. 

_ So what was that about, Rhett?  _ Link asked.  _ I thought you weren't talking to me. Pretty sure you hated me for lying to you for so long.  _

Rhett dropped his ears in a sign of apology and looked around at all the other gathered weres.  _ I don't hate you, I'm not sure I could. But...can we go somewhere more private to talk?  _

Surprised, Link looked Rhett in the eyes, trying to get a read on him. At that moment, the leader of the Luna Club howled out and was quickly joined by the other gathered weres. Then almost as one, they took off into the woods. Link cocked his head and watched them go.

_ Follow me,  _ he said, loping off in a different direction. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those waiting for things to get better, I'd say that you can start reading again. 💜

Link's mind was racing as he led Rhett into the woods. Rhett hadn’t spoken to him in weeks, but then he had challenged his new boyfriend… In front of a crowd, no less. He had no idea what to make of Rhett's actions. Did Rhett want him or not? Once they reached a small clearing, Link turned to face Rhett. 

_ What the hell was that, man? _

Rhett dropped his ears submissively. He knew that he hadn't really had a right to step in between Link and Marcus, he just hadn't been able to help himself. 

_ I know, I'm sorry. I just… I was surprised, and a little hurt that you hid such a big part of yourself from me, especially when- Well, just especially. Then suddenly you're with some new guy when we hadn't even had a chance to talk, and- _

_ Wait, _ Link interrupted,  _ What do you mean we didn't have a chance to talk? You  _ walked away from me,  _ then avoided me for days on end. I tried to let you know I wanted to talk, but you still ignored me. I know you saw me on Halloween because I saw you. _

_ Yeah, I did see you on Halloween, _ Rhett huffed, getting upset.  _ I saw you walk off with Marcus!  _

_ But you didn't stop me then, did you?  _ Link snapped back.  _ What do you want, Rhett? Make up your mind, because I guarantee Marcus knows what he wants!  _ Link growled in frustration and took off for the changing room, unable to take any more of the conversation. 

_ Guess you're the one to run away this time, _ Rhett thought to himself, knowing he was being unfair to Link even as the thought went through his head. 

A part of Rhett really wanted to let Link go off and be with Marcus just to spite him, but once he calmed down he realized all that would be doing is punishing himself. He knew Marcus wasn't a bad guy, a bad alpha, Rhett just wanted Link for himself. After really thinking about it, he knew that he just needed to show Link that he was the better alpha for him. 

Somehow…

~°~°~°~°~

Marcus had seemed surprised when Link had called him after changing back to his human form and getting dressed. 

"Honestly, I kinda figured you were going to forgive him," Marcus admitted, as they sat in a late night coffee shop. "You guys have history. 

Link huffed. "It would take more than just an apology for us to… Well, we weren't ever actually together before, so we couldn't get back together. Besides that, I don't think he actually apologized for anything. I didn't exactly apologize, either. As mad as I kinda am at him, I know I still have things to and for. Just, not 'til he's in a place to hear it."

"Hmmm," Marcus hummed. "So, does that mean we're still-" He looked at expectantly. 

"Still what?"

"Still, whatever we are, I guess," Marcus said with a shrug. 

Link laughed. "Yeah, we're whatever. I've got good chemistry with Rhett, sure, and I mean technically, until I'm mated anything is fair game. You know how it goes sometimes." Marcus nodded in understanding, even if he didn't seem thrilled about what Link was saying. 

"So barring any grand gestures by,  _ ahem, _ him, I could ask you to be my boyfriend?" Marcus asked, uncertainty marring his face. 

Smiling, Link nodded. "I'd like it if you did."

His heart still felt a tug for Rhett but Marcus, Link had been honest with him from the beginning and Marcus showed no hesitation with his feelings. Marcus was someone he could build something with. 

~°~°~°~°~

The first thing Link noticed when he got back from class a few days later was the overwhelming floral smell. After a moment of snuffling the surprise smell out of his nose, Link looked around the common room and saw the vase of roses on the coffee table. Link's heart rate picked up. As he approached the table, he wasn't sure if he hoped that the flowers would be from Rhett or Marcus. 

Reaching for the small card in the middle of the bouquet, Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He worried his lip between his teeth as he opened the card.

_ I'm sorry. I've been an idiot.  _

_ -R _

Rhett, then. Link couldn't stop his heart from fluttering for just a second before getting control of himself. He left the flowers in the common room, but took the card and put it in his box of important stuff. They had a long way to go, but maybe they could be friends again. 

◇◇◇

Three days later, it was tulips. This time the card read:

_ I can do better  _

_ -R _

Link smiled at that. In their classes together, Rhett was still sitting near Link, but far enough away to not be intrusive, especially for the classes they shared with Marcus. Link could almost smell the jealousy coming off of Rhett when Marcus would slip an arm around Link's shoulder while the professor lectured, but it was so faint that he might also have been imagining it. Not that Link minded Rhett having to sweat a little; he was still certain Rhett deserved it for how he behaved at the Luna Club run. 

◇◇◇

Next was lilies. 

_ The good things in life are better with you  _

_ -R _

That one made Link's heart swell. He was sure Rhett had found the quote online, but he still appreciated the sentiment. As he slid the card into the box alongside the other cards, Link considered the meaning of that day's card. 

Link liked Marcus. He  _ really _ did. But to think about who made his life better just by being there? That had to be Rhett, which made Link feel a little guilty. He knew that he and Rhett would have to have the conversation they had been avoiding soon.

◇◇◇

When Link saw the carnations, he couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up within him. There was nothing wrong with carnations, he was just pretty sure by now that Rhett was running out of flowers he could name offhand, searching for Link's favorites. 

_ Love develops through friendship. Can we try again?  _

_ -R _

Grinning like an idiot, Link walked over to their dry erase board. 

_ I like anemones (not the sea creature) _

~°~°~°~°~

Rhett grinned so big you could see his teeth when he saw Link's note on the board. Rhett had been beside himself trying to behave-in classes, especially those they shared with Marcus, and in their dorm. He had taken to doing 90% of cleanup in the dorm, in an attempt to let Link know he knew fucked up and needed to do something to make things right. 

Now Rhett was waiting in the dorm common room with a bouquet of anemones, a Yoo-Hoo drink, and a pizza. Link should be back from class any time now and Rhett had skipped basketball practice in order to catch Link alone so they could hopefully talk. 

When Link came through the door, he looked startled to see Rhett sitting there, but then noticed the flowers and gave Rhett a soft smile. "Playing hooky from practice?"

"Figured that us talking was more important than practice," Rhett replied, grinning back at him. 

"Bet your parents wouldn't agree," Link quipped before sitting on the other end of the couch, making Rhett's smile drop.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm not going to be hanging on to what my parents think about things so hard anymore."

"Really?" Link asked, eyebrows raising in surprise. 

"Yeah, well." Rhett shrugged. "I mean, sure I was shocked that you had been keeping such a big secret from me, but now that I've had time to think about it, you probably did that because you knew I'd respond exactly how I did. Which, I realize now, my thoughts on interspecies relationships were heavily influenced by my parents and I didn't think about who you are as a person and how much I really don't care what your were form is. I like you. Regardless or even because of what you are. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Wow." Link sat there in shock for a moment. Rhett had just jumped right into the heart of the issue and addressed it head on. Now it was his turn. 

"I… I'm super impressed by everything you just said, and accept your apology, but I should still apologize. I didn't tell you I was a 'cat because, well," Link dropped his eyes and blushed, "I was drawn to you that first day and was hoping to get on your good side. I didn't actually think we'd get on as well as we did." 

Rhett scooted a little closer to Link on the couch. " _ Did _ ? Or do? Because I'm pretty sure I'm still, what did you say,  _ drawn to you, _ Link."

"I-" Link sighed. "I  _ am _ still drawn to you, and I'd like to get back to where we were, but Marcus is my boyfriend now. He's taking me to meet his parents over the holiday break. I-I don't want to give you false hope."

Rhett closed his eyes and pursed his lips, trying to hold his jealousy in check. It was his own fault that he had all but pushed Link to Marcus. But it still hurt and made him feel a little nauseous. 

"Sooo… Does that mean I can't try to court you and win you back, that you want to be just friends, or does it mean that you're not promising to leave Marcus or slow that relationship down?"

Link chewed on his bottom lip as he considered his answer. "I think… you can try to win me back, but as long as I'm with Marcus, there's nothing physical beyond the cuddling we did before. And I'm going to let Marcus know where we stand, I'm not going to hide anything from him."

Rhett nodded. "That's fair. I don't like it," he teased and gave Link a half grin, "but I respect your decision."

"So we're okay?"

"We're okay. Pizza?" Rhett asked, nudging the box towards Link. Link smiled and grabbed a piece, letting their shoulders rub as he leaned back and turned on the tv. 

Rhett could make this work. Rhett  _ would _ make this work.

  
  
  
  



End file.
